


When I Fell For You

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, NYADA, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Based off this prompt: we were studying across from each other in the library not acknowledging each other for hours and you passed out and fell on my books and I'm screwed.





	

Blaine didn't usually use the school library, it made him feel like a nerd. Which was ridiculous because he had thick glasses and owned over 200 bow ties and could quote Harry Potter off the top of his head. But the couple above him had a noisy relationship. And by 'noisy' Blaine meant they were either yelling angrily or doing it, Blaine shuddered because his mind really didn't need to go there. And Sam had borrowed his headphones so he couldn't block it out. So after two days of failed sleep and failed studying, Blaine had given up trying at home and visited the library.

It was nice, not to stuffy and with teal walls giving a calming effect. It was also extremely busy. Probably because of midterms next week. Either way almost all the tables were taken and full. Blaine spotted a near empty one, with only two people, a brunette boy and girl. 

"Can I sit here?" Blaine asked, nodding to an empty seat opposite the boy.

"Go ahead." The girl said. She watched him sit down, gave him a polite nod and went back to her writing. Very professional, like she was used to dealing with semi annoying freshmen.

Reading about theater history was boring to the point of death but Blaine forced himself to. After about half an hour (Blaine guessed) the girl got up, pushing her books into her bag. 

"I'm free, see you at home." She said, to Blaine guessed her boyfriend.

"Lucky you. I have my script to finish." The boy grumbled. 

"Poor you. I'll cook don't worry." The girl replied

"Yay." The boy replied with fake enthusiasm, the girl hit his arm playfully before walking off. "Later Rach." He called to her back and she waved. 

Then silence again apart from the occasional sigh from the boy, his script must be boring. The silence was peaceful. Blaine covered his yawn and got back to his studying.

~~~

Kurt was annoyed. The guy, a Freshman definitely you could smell it on him, was the reason why. When he sat down Kurt was kinda happy because he was cute in a dorky sort of way but now he was getting on his nerves. 

He had been re-reading the same pages over and over again, which was okay, cause he seemed half asleep and collage was hard. But then he started tapping his pen. That got annoying fast, Kurt wished he had left with Rachel. But since a screaming match between her and Santana would be harder to focus than a pen.

Still it was annoying.

Very annoying.

The tapping quietened a little and Kurt thanked om non existent god. He couldn't to write his script, which starred an annoying diva being taken down by a slightly less annoying diva with an awesome best gay, because hey what Rachel doesn't know wont hurt her.

And hes just about to have Rachel (as a character skillfully names Rochelle) storm out when - thump! The boy fainted, or something like that. It didn't matter because there was a unconscious boy on his desk.

"Hey, are you on your way because Tana's mad at me again because-"

"Shut up Rachel its an emergency." Kurt cut off his best friend.

"Are you okay? Did you get mugged? Are you bleeding? Are you in hospital?" Rachel rambled.

"I'm fine." He assured Rachel. "You know the Freshman who sat across from us,"

"You cant assume he is a Freshman because of his height." Rachel interrupted, "That's shortism."

"Okay whatever, he fell unconscious." Kurt said, half annoyed, half worried. He poked the cheek of the boy, but got no response.

"Take him to the nurse." Rachel suggested, unhelpfully.

"How?" 

"Ummm, maybe you could," Rachel's probably useless suggestion was cut short (no pun intended) by the short dark haired boy moving. 

"He's up, gotta go." Kurt hung up on Rachel and turned his attention to the guy.

"I must be dead, coz I can see an angel." The boy mummered. Kurt blushed a little. Sure this guy was half asleep but it nice to be called an angel. 

"Your not dead and I'm not an angel." Kurt told the boy.

The boys eyes widened, "I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked.

"Its okay, I like being flirted with." Kurt said with a wink. The guy blushed.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." 

"Rachel? Shes my annoying roommate. I'm gay." Kurt laughed at the idea of him and Rachel. Nope, he was 100% gay and even if he wasn't Rachel could turn a man. 

"I'm Blaine." The boy introduced. "I'm gay, single and kinda a mess."

"I'm Kurt. single, angelic," Blaine blushed at that, "and interested."

"Well I literally fell for you, so date?"

"Date."

**Author's Note:**

> This is like 50% cringe but I wrote it like two years ago.


End file.
